Same Poles of the Magnet (Indo Version!)
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Kita kembar (sama) kan?


Disclaimer: DmC bukan punya saya. Saya hanya punya ide cerita yang entah kenapa terus menerus menggelayuti kepala saya.

Warning: karena AU, maka disini tak ada yang namanya Sparda sang ksatria kegelapan. Yang ada hanyalah ayah yang biasa yang memiliki dua anak kembar bernama Dante dan Vergil.

Same poles of the magnet

.

.

Kita kembar kan?

.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagi ayah dua anak yang bernama Sparda. Dengan agak was-was, diliriknya lagi dua anak perusak suasana (maunya sih gitu kalau mereka mulai berulah) yang malah sibuk berbaring di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ada keanehan memang, namun Sparda bersyukur karena keanehan mereka berupa tidak adanya pertengkaran yang berarti.

Yang sibuk guling-guling dengan T-shirt merah namanya Dante. Kakaknya yang sedang serius dan memakai T-shirt biru bernama Vergil. Terlihat jelas perbedaan yang mencolok selain pakaian mereka disini.

Sparda mulai was-was ketika si merah berjalan mendekati si kakak. Dalam pikiran imajinernya, si merah akan melakukan kejahilan dan ketika kesabaran si biru sudah habis, berguling-guling lah mereka dan pulang dengan pakaian kusut plus wajah yang pada ditekuk (sebenarnya si merah malah cengengesan doing sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gata =,=!)

Dan kemudian Eva pulang, dan terjadilah perang dunia ketiga karena Eva yang menganggapnya tidak serius dalam menjaga anak-anak di hari libur kerja.

Namun apa yang di dalam pikirannya tidak terjadi.

Sparda menghela napas dan kembali ke korannya yang telah dia abaikan gara-gara dua anak perusuhnya itu. Pagi ini benar-benar sebuah anugrah baginya. Duduk di kursi favorit,baca koran, menghirup wangi the yang disediakan oleh istrinya dan mengawasi kedua anaknya yang masih bertingkah 'normal'.

Dan saatnya untuk menikmati anugrah yang jarang terjadi ini. Meskipun terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, *dia sudah terbiasa untuk menghampiri kedua anak kembarnya ketika terjadi perang dan memberikan kata-kata 'manis' yang disertai hukuman*, dia harus berucap syukur atas kedamaian ini.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada si merah, Dante. Si kecil nan usil ini terlihat dalam mode serius. Di mata Sparda, Dante yang sedang dalam mode serius begitu membahayakan dibandingkan Dante yang cengengesan setelah memikirkan hal konyol untuk sang kakak.

Dengan perkiraan yang cukup mumpuni, ternyata si Dante sedang belajar pelajaran fisika. Yah, setidaknya Dante mau belajar….

Daripada penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh si duo ini?

"Magnet punya dua kutub yang berbeda. Yang satunya namanya utara dan yang satunya namanya selatan. Hey, kenapa namanya kok aneh gitu?" Tanya Dante. Vergil hanya menaikkan bahunya. Nih bocah…

"Mungkin takdir?"

"Apa? Takdir?"

"Ya. Sekarang kembali belajar dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Dinginnya…." Kata Dante dengan ekspresi bosan. Penasaran pun melingkupi hatinya, kenapa utara dan kenapa selatan? Para ilmuwan enggak ada kreatif-kreatifnya. Pake nama yang keren gitu kek…

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di pikirannya.

Lalu mau tak mau Dante kembali focus ke bukunya. Emang ada ya yang disebut dengan takdir? Mungkin dengan meneruskan membacanya dia akan segera menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dari yang namanya kenalan sama fisika, dia penasaran kenapa juga hrus belajar fisika. Apakah mereka harus menghituang kecepatan yang diperlukan untuk sebuah layang-layang yang jatuh ke bumi?

Lalu matanya beralih ke kata 'sama'.

'kalau kutub yang berbeda, magnet akan Tarik menarik, kalau berbeda didekatkan, mereka akan saling menjauh…..'

"Hey Verge, apa kau percaya sama yang namanya takdir?"

"Maksudmu? Jangan Tanya yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kau selalu berpikir yang jelek-jelek jika hal itu mengenai aku!"

"Peluang dirimu dan kata positif itu hampir mencapai nol persen."

"Jahatnya…."

Sparda mulai was-was. Dia mulai bersiap-siap demi meletusnya perang dunia…

"Kau bilang utara sam selatan itu takdir. Di buku ini dituliskan:' kalau kutub yang berbeda, magnet akan tarik menarik, kala berbeda didekatkan, mereka akan saling menjauh'."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kita akan bernasib sama dengan magnet ini? Seperti kutub-kutub nya?" Tanya Dante. Dia membuka bukunya dan menunjukkan kalimat yang di abaca tadi di depan kakaknya.

"Sama? Hey! Kita masih punya perbedaan!"

"Tapi orang-orang bilang kita sama."

Sama? Vergil mulai menganalisis kata-kata itu. Dia, sang jenius (sebenarnya Dante juga jenius tapi gara-gara enggak mau belajar) dengan si setan merah alias si Dante ini sama? Dia, dengan sikap disiplin dan Dante, yang jahilnya enggak ketulungan? Sama?

Ya ampun.

"Lagian aku enggak pernah berharap jadi kembaranmu."

Dante menutup bukunya. Sparda berdiri dan berlari keluar sebelum si Dante dan Vergil saling pukul. Dia harus menghentikan Dante yang berniat memprovokasi si Vergil.

Namun ketika dia meraih ganggang pintu, sosok kecil ber-T-shirt merah melewatinya. Dia memandang sosok kecil itu dan memastikan bahwa yang melewatinya barusan adalah Dante. Sebelum tangan kanannya meraih bahu si kecil, Eva keluar dari dapur dan mencium pipi Dante.

Tak ada respon…..

Tak ada pelukan maupun tingkah jahil dari Dante. Ataupun berusaha untuk berlari dan meraih makanan sebelum mencuci tangan.

Ya ampun…

Ini benar-benar gawat….

.

.

.

Eva memandang Sparda penuh curiga. Dengan pandangannya dia berusaha untuk membuat Sparda membuka mulutnya dan bercerita. Bercerita mengenai apa yang telah terjadi sehingga membuat malaikat-malaikat kecilnya jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya sih Cuma seorang malaikat kecil….

Dengan naluri seorang ibu, Eva tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan Dante.

"Oke! Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Aku hanya berjalan dari ruanganku dan mendapati Dante yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya."

Ketika perdebatan terus berlanjut, Vergil menemukan Dante yang segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mereka berbagi ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam barang yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah tempat tidur tingkat di dalamnya. Vergil masuk ke dalam dan menemukan butelan yang berselimut selimut. Dia tahu kalau Dante berusaha untuk sembunyi.

"Jadi, penyebabnya adalah kata-kata yang baru kuucapkan tadi ya?"

Tak ada jawaban,namun Vergil sudah tahu itu. Dia merangsek masuk ke dalam selimut dengna paksa dan menemukan Dante yang ngambek di dalamnya. Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Merepotkan sekali kau ini."

Dante terkejut. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tak karuan dengan menoleh ke arah lain. Namun Vergil tahu apa saja tingkah laku Dante di suatu suasana. Dibalik sikap jahilnya yang tidka ketulungan, inilah sisi lain dari Dante.

"Kau melupakan makanan pencuci mulutnya. Ataukah….. kau mau berbuat baik padaku dengan membuatku memakan semua jatahmu? Wah… Dante baik deh…"

"Enggak!"

.

Some years later….

.

Vergil menghela napas, kira-kira berapa tahun yang telah berlalu setelah insiden mengenai magnet itu ya? Sekarang dia harus membenarkan seluruhnya pada Dante. Dia melihat ke arah seseorang dengan muka ditekuk. Ayolah! Mereka berdua sudah jadi anak SMA!

Namun di setan merah tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sudah muncul tanduknya di kepalanya di depannya persis. Mungkin sebuah tonjokan lebih baik daripada mendapatkan 'kuliah panjang dan lebar' dari kembarannya yang satu ini. Dia mendaftarkan diri pada asrama sekolah hanya untuk menjauhi kuliah panjang lebar dari sang kakak sekaligus dari seluruh anggota keluarganya.

'Hey, Dante gimana?'

'Maksudmu? Oh Dante ya? Dia bisa jaga diri. Malahan, aku melihat diriku di versi muda ketika melihat Dante'

'Sparda! Aku membicarakan mengenai ulahnya. Bagaimana kalau dia sendirian di kamarnya di asrama? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang melindunginya ketika orang-orang yang tidak jelas mengajaknya berkelahi? Bagaimana dengan bullying?!'

'Dante? Bullying? Never.'

'Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang jahat?'

'Eva sayang, dia bisa menjaga dirinya kok. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana dia bisa menjadi 'baik' dengan cara belajar dari dunia yang liar.'

'Dunia yang liar…'

Pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya itu terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Sekarang sebagai hasil akhirnya, mereka memintanya untuk menjaga Dante. Menjaga yang maksudnya…

"Ingat tentang janjiku pada kedua orang tua kita?"

"Tentang dirimu yang akan berusaha untuk melindungiku dan memberi banyak ceramah? Ya. Menurutku kau harus memperhatikan belajarmu juga."

"Untuk pelajaran kurasa aku sudah cukup dan tidak ada gangguan."

"Yang bener? Bagaimana dengan anggota tim utamamu yang bertanya mengenai seseorang yang memakai kaos merah kemarin?

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berbicara mengenai pengaruh. Jadi, kau ambil Ibu dan aku ambil Ayah."

"Bicaramu aneh."

"Kau pernah bilang sebelumnya,' Peluang dirimu dan kata positif itu hampir mencapai nol persen'."

"Kau ingat dengan jelas," ucap Vergil. Meskipun sikapnya memang buruk, Dante termasuk pintar di kelasnya. Dia hanya belajar dari penjelasan guru dan tidak pernah membaca buku ketika ujian telah tiba..

Dia hanya mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru dan tidak pernah mengulanginya lagi. Benar-benar jenius!

Namun sebagai gantinya, sikap buruknya itu lho!

Vergil berjalan mengelilingi sekolah dan menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ternyata Dante sedang bersama dengan lima orang teman sekelasnya. Perbedaannya adalah Dante yang sedang posisi duduk dan lima teman sekelasnya yang malah K.O di atas rumput. Dengan bukti-bukti itu, sudah cukup bagi Vergil kalau Dante-lah pelakunya.

Ketika dia membuka mulut, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dante meletakkan tangannya di bahu Vergil dan tersenyum evil.

"Semoga beruntung dengan pertandingan basket dan cewek itu ya."

Vergil memutar tubuhnya dengan maksud menanyakan apa yang dipikiran Dante. Namun Dante sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan. Vergil yakin kalau Dante bakalan melewatkan pelajaran. Dia melihat ke konsep yang telah disimpannya di dalam HP-nya. Disana tertulis jadwal pelajaran yang akan diterima Dante ketika masuk ke kelas.

Oh, pelajaran itu adalah pelajaran yang paling dibenci oleh Dante.

Lalu dengan tenang dia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Kelasnya berada di lantai tiga. Jadi dia dapat menemukan si setan merah yang sedang tertidur di atas pohon. Nih bocah memang nyusahin. Ketika dia berniat untuk menebak pikiran Dante, hasilnya adalah nol besar.

Flashback on

"Jadi kamu ngambek hanya gara-gara kata 'sama' dan 'kembar'?" Tanya Vergil yang masih memakan kue brownies dengan sopan. Sedangkan Dante memakannya lahap tanpa ampun.

"Ngambek?"

"Lupakan saja."

Namun Dante tahu apa maksudnya Vergil.

"Orang bilang kita sama. Kau bilang kutub-kutub itu takdir."

Dante mengucapkan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti, lagi. Apakah kau mau jadi seorang filosofis, Dante?

Namun Vergil dapat memahami maksud Dante.

"Bagaimana dengan kutub yang berbeda? Kalian bisa mendekat dan saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Kalian berdua sama di mata orang lain. Namun dimataku, kalian berdua berbeda. Jadi dengan perbedaan itu, kalian berdua dapat saling dekat dan menjaga satu sama lain dari berbagai macam marabahaya."

Mereka mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Eva yang sedang tersenyum. Dia merangkul dua anak itu dan menggiring mereka ke kamar. Lalu diceritakanlah sebuah dongeng yang membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

"Untuk Vergil, ayah mengharapkan kamu untuk menjadi pelindung adikmu. Namun untuk Dante, kamu harus juga melindungi kakakmu dengan cara yang lain."

"Cara lain?"

"Vergil lebih tua dari Dante, jadi Vergil adalah kakak. Namun ayah selalu berpikir kalau posisi itu lebih cocok untuk Dante. Namun pada akhirnya ibu percaya kalau kamu akan melindungi Dante dengan caramu sendiri."

Flashback off

.

.

Cara lain ya?

.

.

.

Dia terus memperhatikan sosok itu hingga Dante turun dari atas pohon. Matanya yang awas terus mengikuti jalannya Dante. Rasa penasaran pun muncul. Apakah Dante akan kembali ke kelas ataukah dia berjalan keliling sekolah dan memberi sedikit makanan pada beberapa kucing yang kebetulan muncul di hadapannya. *Vergil hanya bisa menahan seulas senyum evil ketika mengingat 'kejadian' itu*.

Pelajaran telah usai. Dialihkannya lagi pandangannya ke arah kebun di bagian belakang sekolah. Namun dengan 'twin connection'-nya dia yakin kalau Dante sedang berada di dalam gudang. Emosinya memuncak ketika melihat beberapa gumpal asap naik dari ventilasi udara gudang.

Bocah ini!

Dia tahu kalau Dante akan mengikuti olimpiade atletik sebagai perwakilan sekolahnya. Yaitu lari jarak pendek. Sekarang dia melihat Dante sedang menghisap rokok. Apakah dia ingin merusak paru-parunya dan juga olimpiadenya?

'Kau lebih tua dari Dante. Jadi kamu kakaknya ya.'

Oke! Aku kakaknya Dante!

Namun dia mulai berpikir lebih keras lagi. Jarak mereka terlalu singkat untuk bisa dibilang sebagai adik dan kakak.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia berlari menuju ke arah Dante. Persetan dengan melewatkan kelas selanjutnya. Beasiswa bisa menunggu. Setidaknya bolos satu pelajaran tidka berakibat apa-apa kan?

Dengan cepat ditariknya rokok yang masih dihisap oleh Dante dan dibuangnya keluar punting rokok itu.

"A-ap-"

Namun dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka. Seorang guru berjalan di sekitar kebun untuk mengambil sampel yang akan digunakan untuk ujian besok. Dengan gerakan gesit, Dante menarik kerah baju Vergil bagian belakang dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari di dalam gudang.

Dante segera membungkam mulut Vergil sebelum komentar maupun kuliah singkat si kakak keluar. Beberapa detik kemudian,terdengar suara dari luar.

"Siapa yang merokok disini?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Vergil berniat untuk menggigit tangan Dante namun untuk beberapa alasan, dia membiarkan Dante melakukan apa yang berada di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak ada ya? Ataukah sudah kabur? Pak, bisakah Bapak mengunci gudang ini? Dikhawatirkan kalau ada siswa lain yang sembunyi dan merokok disini."

"Tentu saja."

Kedua siswa kembar yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari tidak tahu menahu mengenai percakapan apa yang terjadi antara seborang Guru dengan Pak kebun di luar. Ketika langkah kaki mulai menjauh, mereka keluar dari dalam lemari dan berpisah.

"Haduh! Bener-bener bikin deg-degan!"

"Deg-degan? Sudah membuat masalah, sekarang kau malah mengajakku ke dalam masalahku."

"Oooo….."

Vergil berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Baik! Sekarang biar kuperjelas. Mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin ikut campur! Dan jangan minta tolong apapun dariku kalau masalah yang kau mintai solusinya adalah masalah yang kau buat sendiri!"

"Siapa yang minta?"

"Oke! Persetan dengan wasiat ataupun amanat dan apalah itu. Mulai sekarang,kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi di sekolah!"

Meskipun ada ending berupa '-di sekolah', namun Dante yang saat itu sedang dalam mood yang cukup buruk hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dinginnya…" komentar Dante sambil menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Masak sampai begitunya si Vergil ini. Bukan siapa-siapa?

Oh, oke.

Namun Vergil yang sudah beralih ke arah pintu keluar tidak merasakan kegalauan Dante. Untuk saat ini 'twin connection' mereka sedang dalam masa yang rapuh. Dante menghela napas lagi, kenapa rasanya kok sakit di sekitar sini ya?

Apakah ini yang namanya sakit hati seperti yang di ceritakan ibunya? Tapi, kenapa begitu terasa?

Dante meraba dada kirinya. Namun rasanya ada yang aneh. Ini bukan karen-

Dan semuanya terlihat menggelap di matanya…

.

.

.

Suara benda yang terjatuh terdengar ketika Vergil mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Sudah diperkirakan kalau pintunya telah terkunci dan suara benda yang jatuh kemungkinan besar adalah Dante yang sedang memainkan kursi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di sebelahnya. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada si setan merah yang memanfaatkan kursi tak terpakai untuk menggoda Vergil, tidak ada senyum evil atas keberhasilan Dante untuk membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hanya sesosok tubuh yang terbaring disana. Dan itu adalah Dante.

Vergil segera menghampiri Dante. Satu tangan meremas dada kirinya dan satu lagi hanya terkulai lemas di atas lantai. Dengan cepat Vergil mendudukkannya dan menepuk pipi Dante sambil terus memanggil namanya. Namun tak ada respon…

Tidak,

Dante tidak pernah bermain-main seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah berpura-pura kesakitan ataupun pingsan…

Apakah mungkin…..

Flashback on

Dante berlari secepat mungkin sambil memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Kelakuan Vergil cukup aneh hari ini dan Vergil tidak pernah sekalipun pura-pura mati (yang Dante tahu).

Dengan Vergil yang berada di atas punggungnya, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu bergerak dan berlari dengan keterbatasan yang menyulitkan. Dia segera menendang pintu rumah sambil memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya.

Vergil, kumohon jangan mati!

Eva berlari dengan panic ke arah kedua anak kembarnya. Dia segera berteriak ke arah Sparda untuk segera memanggilkan dokter. Dan dia berbicara mengenai keturunan dan apalah itu.

Dokter yang baru dating segera memeriksa Vergil. Dia mengatakan kalau kejadian ini memang keturunan. Namun kejadian ini hanya terjadi sebanyak dua kali seumur hidup..

Flashback off

.

Vergil masih ingat cara Dante bercerita mengenai dirinya yang pingsan dan tidka bangun-bangun. Sangat konyol ketika melihat Dante yang usil dan hebohnya minta ampun bisa mewek dan banjir air mata begitu.

Dia membaringkan Dante dengan hati-hati dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Dengan penajaman pendengaran, terdengar langkah kaki dan dengan sekejap digedor-gedorlah pintu gudang itu dari dalam.

Dan benar saja, suara yang dia dengar itu adalah suara dari salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Vergil?! Ngapain kamu di dalam gudang?! Dan kenapa gedor-gedor gitu?!"

"Tolong! Panggilkan orang yang mengunci kami disini! Dante…"

Vergil tidka tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya perasaannya saat ini. Eva pernah bilang kalau perasaan Dante juga seperit ini ketika dirinya mengalami apa yang dialami oleh Dante saat ini. Namun itu bukan permasalahannya. Meskipun ini adalah 'normal' di keluarganya (dari kakek buyut ibunya), dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Beberapa menit dalam ketakutan, dia mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari luar. Dan dengan sekali usaha dari seorang gadis yang dekat dengan adiknya, pintu pun terbuka. Terlihatlah Lady yang masih dalam posisi awalnya tadi, mendobrak pintu gudang.

"Apa yang terjadi sama bocah berandalan itu?! Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar sampai jotos-jotosan dan akhirnya Dante yang kalah?" ucap Lady dengan nada menghina. Namun ketika memahami situasinya, dia segera menghampiri Dante dan melakukan beberapa langkah pertolongan pertama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dante pernah cerita padaku mengenai paru-paru yang kolaps. Dia bilang aneh juga kalau dia tidak dapat yang begituan padahal kau sudah dapat dua kali dan dia bilang itu menurun. Lalu dengan pe-de nya dia bilang kalau dia dan Vergil itu beda. Dan mukanya itu lho! Bahagia banget gitu! Dan jiwa filsuf-nya keluar lagi. Dan setelah percakapan yang begituan sekarang dia dapat karmanya. Kualat gak nih anak?!"

Beberapa ingatan nostalgia berlalu di dalam kepalanya. Oh, yang itu ya?

.

.

.

Dante membuka matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang berada di sekitarnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya berjingkat adalah seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Rambut putih seperti dirinya, kontur wajah yang persis…..

Tidak diragukan lagi, orang yang disampingnya adalah Vergil. Senyum penuh makna negative muncul dan tawa lepas pun menyusul. Ujung-ujungnya kepalanya pusing dan ditahannya lagi tertawanya.

Dia ingat kejadian ini. Di umurnya yang sepuluh tahun, mereka pernah bertukar 'posisi' seperti ini. Dan eskpresi Vergil pun sama dengannya yang waktu itu.

Sekarang, apakah mereka sama seperti kutub yang sama pada magnet?

Dan ini semua…

Selang yang menempel di dadanya… bau obat-obatan dan rasa tidak nyaman di dalam tubuhnya…

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Vergil dengan wajah serius dan penuh rasa khawatir (?). cahaya lampu yang berada di atas kepalanya membuat Vergil seolah –olah adalah seorang malaikat.

Malaikat?

Malaikat kematian mungkin.

Aw, lupain aja deh.

Dante menaikkan sebelah alsinya. Dua detik kemudian matanya terlihat seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Vergil merasa agak tersinggung.

"Apa-apaan tuh muka?!"

"Malaikatnya sedang ngambek."

"Malaikat?"

"Ucapkan trims sama bohlam lampu di atas kepalamu dan wajah penuh khawatirmu itu, Kak," ucap Dante dengan sikapnya yang santai. Oh, bola lampu ya? Dia menghela napas dan kembali ke realitas.

"APPPUUUAAAA?!"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Dante, aku serius. Apa kau merasa…. Sesuatu gitu?"

"Tentu saja! Mukamu yang dalam mode malaikat benar-benar sesuatu."

"Terserah apa katamu. Ketika aku mengalaminya, aku merasa lemah dan tidak punya tenaga."

"Tenang. Aku baik-baik saja."

'Syukurlah kalau begitu.'

Namun Vergil tidka akan mengutarakannya keras-keras di depan Dante yang sedang molor dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya. Mungkin si setan merah ini tidak mau mengakui apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

Ah biarlah….

Yang jelas dia bakalan menepati janjinya. Persetan dengan magnet-magnetan lagi.

.

Owari

.

Walah-walah, gara-gara enggak ada ide setelah melotot nonton DmC yang series anime plus nge-game yang DmC 3, akhirnya jadilah versi Indo-nya. Sebenernya mau bikin konsep lain namun apalah daya…

Review ya Reader-sama…. ^_^


End file.
